przerabiaczewormsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tropoja:Miasto Tropoja
Witamy w mieście Tropoja, gdzie nad piękną górą Shkelzen słychać wystrzały mafii, która onegdaj zadarła z rodziną Millsów. Celem działalności tego ośrodka jest analiza i katalogizacja wszelkich tropów związanych z branżą wormsowych przeróbek. Jeżeli chcesz pomóc w naszej działalności, to pamiętaj, aby każdy artykuł w temacie rozpocząć frazą "Tropoja:". Lista naszych dotychczasowych odkryć: * Osobnicy do zlikwidowania - różnych rozmiarów grupka robali, z reguły posiadających obstawę oraz mało do braku historii kryjącej się za nimi, których zlikwidowanie jest niezbędne do wypełnienia misji głównych bohaterów. Częstokroć powiązane z legendą, o której dowiemy się później. * Strażnicy wielkiego czegoś tam - odmiana osobników do zlikwidowania, wymagająca specyficznych działań, by ich ukatrupić. * Oryginalna czwórka/Drużyna X - czteroosobowy oryginalny skład drużyny głównych bohaterów, przeważnie kultowy. Istnieje również tendencja do tego, aby utrzymywać liczebność drużyny na poziomie czterech robali naraz, opcjonalnie z obkurczeniem do trzech na czas finałowego starcia, ze względów praktycznych (ograniczenia liczby robaków w grze do szesnastu naraz i maks sześciu na drużynę). Wyjątkiem od tej reguły było (od połowy pierwszego sezonu) Worms Total War, gdzie liczba członków głównej drużyny dążyła do pięciu. * Talizman z imienia i nazwiska - postacie obdarzone wielokrotnie powtarzanymi przez innych personaliami oraz jakąś historią stojącą za nimi mają tendencję do tego, by utrzymywać się przy życiu proporcjonalnie znacznie dłużej, niż reszta. * Nieśmiertelne pachołki - imiona pomniejszych członków oddziałów różnych organizacji nie ulegają zmianie, kiedy oddział zostanie wyrżnięty, chyba że organizacja upadnie (wyjątek - początkowe sezony Worms Feminist). * Siła grupy - kimkolwiek by nie byli, główni bohaterowie, skupieni w kilkuosobowej grupce, nie giną w starciach z ogromnymi armiami, chyba że dalszy rozwój fabuły tego wymaga, wówczas mogą zginąć od najdurniejszego ścierwa w okolicy (patrz: Verdom. Wyjątek: trzecia seria Worms Strike Force, gdzie główni bohaterowie dosłownie byli nieśmiertelni - do czasu). * Uwięzieni - ktoś złapie i uwięzi głównych bohaterów w jakimś punkcie. Z reguły jest to niezbyt rozgarnięta banda nie mająca większego związku z fabułą, która zapomni rozbroić protagonistów i zniknie z powierzchni Ziemi w walce podczas następnego odcinka. * Zooooork... Ty idioto! - główni bohaterowie mają destrukcyjną tendencję do rozdzielania się, która z reguły kończy się mniejszym lub większym incydentem. * Czy wszyscy wrócą? - przeważnie co najmniej jedna osoba z głównej ekipy ginie w ciągu sezonu. * Nudne postacie muszą odejść - czym więcej osobowości przejawia główny bohater, tym większe ma szanse na przeżycie. * Mój najlepszy przyjaciel - jako pierwszy z głównej drużyny niemal na pewno zginie najlepszy przyjaciel/brat dowódcy. * Pływanie popłaca - drugi w kolejności do odstrzału będzie bohater, który nie umie pływać. * No to lecimy - przeróbka musi zawierać sceny odlotu całej drużyny na spadochronach (choć bywają przypadki użycia plecaków rakietowych), opatrzone z reguły luźniejszą niż zwykle muzyką. * Bez Disturbed się nie obędzie - metal i rock, w akcie desperacji może to być też poważny hip-hop lub Vavamuffin, to jedyne słuszne opcje jako podkład do walki. W innych wypadkach kończy to się zalewem krytycznych komentarzy narzekających na zbyt łagodną muzykę podczas starcia. Najczęściej dobierane zespoły w starych przeróbkach to: Disturbed, Godsmack, System of a Down, Rammstein, AC/DC, Sabaton, Metallica czy HammerFall. * Walka! - starcia o znaczeniu kluczowym dla rozwoju fabuły będą wyróżnione napisem w momencie rozpoczęcia. W starszych produkcjach standard, zarzucone w nowszych. * Noc żywych robali - w którymś momencie pojawią się trupy. I prawie na pewno będą one wyciągniętymi zza grobu dawnymi przeciwnikami. * W towarzystwie demonów - w którymś momencie pojawią się demony. * Legenda - co najmniej część zachodzących wydarzeń i przewijających się postaci ma związek z jakimiś tajemniczymi, magicznymi siłami z przeszłości. Z reguły w grę wchodzą również starożytne relikty. Informacje o niej pojawiają się dopiero po znacznym rozkręceniu się fabuły, i to przeważnie stopniowo, by zmylić głównych bohaterów. * Szatan/Główny zły - antagonista danego sezonu. Z reguł mafioso obdarzony niezliczonymi rzeszami żołnierzy. Niejednokrotnie większość czasu spędza, siedząc w swojej bazie i opierniczając rozmaitych podwładnych za porażki. * Mniejszy zły - inny paszczur zachodzący za skórę głównym bohaterom w trakcie sezonu lub nawet kilku. Także przeważnie mafioso, ale zauważalnie mniej groźny od głównego złego. Przeważnie ginie w epickiej bitwie w środku sezonu. * Larkes Czop - postać mniej lub bardziej nieśmiertelna, powiązana z legendą. * Przydupas - prawa ręka głównego złego. Przeważnie ginie niedługo przed nim samym, nierzadko zdarza się, że zdradza go i przechodzi na stronę głównych bohaterów. Bywa ich nierzadko dwóch. * Dario - postać zmieniająca strony w trakcie trwania serialu. Jeżeli przyłączy się koniec końców do głównych bohaterów, najpewniej bohatersko zginie w walce z głównym złym. Jeżeli nie, to najpewniej okaże się głównym złym. * Raportuj - szpieg, często przydupas, donosi o poczynaniach głównych bohaterów głównemu złemu. Z reguły kończy oberwaniem kijem baseballowym, a w przypadku zwykłych pachołków nieraz śmiercią. * Wojny Klanów - czym dłużej trwa serial, tym większa szansa, że w tle pojawi się wymiana ognia między rozmaitymi pomniejszymi mafiami. * Team Apokalipsy - bardzo rozbudowana organizacja, złożona z wielu rozmaitych oddziałów. Przeważnie główni źli sezonu. * Niedobitki - niemal na pewno nie wszyscy członkowie rozbitej, a znaczącej organizacji zginęli. * Punki, kowboje i Chińczycy - z uwagi na ograniczone zasoby czapek w grze, organizacje w różnych serialach mają tendencję do wyglądania podobnie. * Zemsta - najczęstszy motyw głównych bohaterów. Z reguły ktoś zabija protagoniście ojca/matkę/siostrę/brata/żonę/rodzinę/wszystkich naraz. * Odbij się z dna jak Terry - skazana na porażkę organizacja ostatecznie daje radę powrócić do normalności. * Kulfon/Blaszany Wally/Marian Pizdooki/Generał Ran Fa Li - postać o charakterze komediowym, z reguły obdarzona toaletowym i/lub absurdalnym poczuciem humoru oraz często obrywająca od swojego przełożonego. Najczęściej wybitny wojak, acz wylatujący w powietrze przez własne dziwne zachowania. * Co to dla nas, weteranów - czym dłużej trwa serial, tym prościej główni bohaterowie wygrywają z wszechpotężnymi ponoć przeciwnikami. Jeden z bardziej realistycznych tropów w branży (doświadczenie w końcu naprawdę robi swoje). * Prawdziwy wojownik używa bugów - postać stanowiącą poważne zagrożenie można rozpoznać po tym, że używa buga z Miksturą Ikara. Najlepszy efekt powstaje przy rzucaniu bombami bananowymi. * Krótkie życie członków Rady Bezpieczeństwa - poprzez zlecenie misji głównym bohaterom, dana postać lub grupa postaci znacząco zwiększa swoje szanse na efektowną śmierć z rąk głównego złego. * Nie umarł, jeżeli nie było efektów specjalnych - brak kilkukrotnego odegrania śmierci, zmiany kolorów czy jakiegokolwiek podkreślenia podczas montażu implikuje, że postać najpewniej tak naprawdę nie zginęła. * Świat równoległy - jeden ze sposobów na wykorzystanie potencjału ukatrupionych postaci. Polega na wrzuceniu ich do innego wymiaru, z szansą powrotu na ziemię. * Nawiedziny - inny sposób na wykorzystanie potencjału ukatrupionych postaci. Polega na okazjonalnym pokazywaniu ich jako zjaw, konwersujących, przeważnie w enigmatyczny sposób, z dawnymi towarzyszami broni. * Pytania o rozwój fabuły - na koniec odcinka pojawią się pytania dotyczące jego treści, mające ukierunkować ciekawość widza dotyczącą przyszłych epizodów. * Przeklęty Pałac Buckingham - jeżeli jakaś lokacja będzie oblegana przez któregoś ze złych, to najpewniej będzie to zamek, a zwłaszcza Pałac Buckingham. * Tajna baza w Arabii Saudyjskiej - zaskakująco wielu złych ma tendencję do lokowania przynajmniej którejś z wielu siedzib w tym właśnie państwie. * Czas i miejsce są względne - przelot z jednej do drugiej dzielnicy Nowego Jorku może trwać dłużej, niż lot nad Atlantykiem, jeśli fabuła tego wymaga, a przelot z jednej do drugiej rzeczywistej lokacji może mieć za nic faktycznie ułożenie geograficzne tych miejsc. * Chlejmy aż do dna - musi nastąpić przynajmniej jedna scena picia w barze. * Żołnierze są do bani - jakakolwiek zawodowa armia zostanie zmasakrowana przez głównego złego, o ile oczywiście nie stanowią jej główni bohaterowie. * Solówka - ktoś z głównej drużyny (prawie na pewno po bezmyślnym rzuceniu się w pogoń) stoczy walkę jeden na jednego ze znaczącym lub nawet głównym złym. Czym ważniejszy przeciwnik, tym większa szansa na przegraną, chyba że to finał danego sezonu. * Ironia świata przedstawionego - realnie największymi bandytami i mordercami w perspektywie całego serialu są tak naprawdę główni bohaterowie, a jeżeli nie są agentami rządowymi, to de facto sami okazują się być skuteczną organizacją przestępczą. * Dobrzy ludzie nie są dobrzy/Nie taki znowu święty Jan - osoby będące (dosłownie lub nie) świętymi, aniołami, zbawcami świata itd. będą równie chamskie i żądne krwi jak reszta postaci. * Jeżeli to nie W4, to najpewniej parodia lub pastisz - seriale kręcone z innych gier niż Worms 4 (i ewentualnie Worms Forts) mają tendencję do zachowywania mniejszej powagi lub w ogóle zrywania z przygodowymi schematami, typowymi dla reszty gatunku. * Wielkie napisy końcowe - napisy końcowe w ostatnim odcinku sezonu zawierają podziękowania, trochę opisów losów głównych bohaterów (jeżeli tylko ma nastąpić przerwa w biegu akcji) oraz muzykę z niego całego. Te na koniec serialu mogą obejmować utwory ze wszystkich odcinków we wszystkich seriach. * Łamanie czwartej ściany - często i gęsto ktoś od niechcenia rzuci komentarz zdradzający świadomość istnienia w fikcyjnej opowieści. * Inna czapka daje kopa - po zmianie wyglądu i nazwy siła danych oddziałów pachołków rośnie, przynajmniej tymczasowo. Często uzasadnione zmianą dowódcy organizacji na kogoś zdolniejszego. * Dzicy to ludożercy - jaskiniowcy najczęściej będą starali się zjeść głównych bohaterów. Nigdy im się nie uda. * Oddział X - każda znacząca organizacja ma oddział elitarny, używany rzadko (a jeśli przeciwko głównym bohaterom, to często z opłakanym skutkiem). * I tutaj się mylisz - zły przygwożdżony do ściany przez głównych bohaterów ma sztuczkę w rękawie, by ostatnie starcie nie było nudne. * Fajny beret/hełm - nowy nabytek organizacji głównych bohaterów, zwłaszcza, jeżeli to pierwsza nowa osoba, skomentuje tuż po dołączeniu ich ubiór. * Obligatoryjna zmiana barw - częste zjawisko w nowszych produkcjach. Organizacja głównych bohaterów po dłuższym czasie trwania akcji zmieni strój i nazwę, rzadziej przyłączy się do jakiejś innej grupy. * Ekspozycja przez wspomnienia - historię postaci, zwłaszcza tych złych lub już martwych, poznajemy poprzez pokazywanie wydarzeń z przeszłości w ramach opowieści. Montaż takich scen z reguły sprowadza się do sepii oraz zrzutów ekranu. * Ekspozycja poprzez tajne pliki - bardzo podobne do powyższego, ale odbywa się poprzez czytanie zebranych w tajemniczy sposób danych o głównym złym i z reguły mówi nam mniej. Może też składać się wyłącznie, a nie tylko między innymi, z wysepiowanych zrzutów ekranu. * Montaż pod muzykę - standard w nowszych produkcjach. Efekty specjalne pojawiające się podczas walki będą dopasowane do rytmu podkładu muzycznego. * IVONA przewyższa dubbing - bardzo niewiele produkcji, ze względów ekonomicznych i praktycznych, używa faktycznego podkładu głosowego, zamiast tego polegając na wypowiedziach ze spiraconego syntezatora mowy IVONA. * Język ulicy/Kura czy kurwa? - wszyscy, z wyjątkiem postaci będących dziećmi lub mocno epizodycznych, używają przynajmniej w regularnych odstępach czasu rynsztokowego zestawu wyrażeń oraz slangu internetowej młodzieży, dzięki czemu możliwe są wiązanki w rodzaju a masz, ty pizdo z marmoladowym niedojebaniem. * Ara-ara-ara - charakterystyczny błąd w syntezatorze mowy IVONA, nieprawidłowo czytający szereg liter a. Powstały tak efekt dźwiękowy używany jest podczas scen upadku z dużej wysokości czy otrzymywanych obrażeń podczas niespodziewanego ataku/zwrotu akcji. * Wybuchowe wejście - jeżeli walka w serialu obejmuje wdzieranie się do fortu na mapie Igraszki w samo południe, to bohaterowie prawdopodobnie wysadzą bramę w powietrze dynamitem. Analogicznie, na mapie Rabunek w kapturze bohaterowie wskoczą do zamku na linach. * Obowiązkowa miłość - jeżeli w głównej drużynie jest dziewczyna, to będzie zakochana w którymś z jej członków. Wyjątki trafiają się niezmiernie rzadko (poza ''Worms Feminist'', ale tam ma to miejsce ze względów praktycznych). * Ostatnia rozmowa/Styl Horusa Hotona - istotne złe postacie najpewniej odbędą tuż przed śmiercią rozmowę ze zwycięskim bohaterem, którą ten zakończy zwrotem typu zdychaj, zgiń, przepadnij czy zasłużyłeś na śmierć. Dodatkowe punkty, jeżeli podczas rozmowy w złego będzie wycelowana strzelba. * Wielkie Muzyczne Gówno/Komunizm na YouTube - nie ma szans, żeby przynajmniej jeden odcinek nie został ocenzurowany ze względu na użycie w nim muzyki będącej własnością Warner Music Group (bądź innego studia, ale to jest najsłynniejsze). Metody zaradcze są trzy: zwolnić muzykę o 1% podczas montażu, zgłosić spór, lub też wrzucić film na inny serwis, a na YT pozostawić jedynie link. Onegdaj wielu przerabiaczy zostało zbanowanych z powodu tych roszczeń. * Taylor Pogromca - nagle ujawnione rozwiązanie, dzięki któremu główni bohaterowie mogą pokonać złego na maksymalnym poziomie mocy, tracąc jednak przy tym artefakt, za którym tyle gonili. * Rękawice muszą być czarne - bardzo wiele głównych drużyn w serialu nosi rękawice w kolorze czarnym. * Wojna się rozkręca - późniejsze sezony seriali mają tendencję do zwiększania ilości walk (rekompensowaną często, ale nie zawsze, większą długością odcinków i/lub większą ich liczbą). * Finisz jest zawsze najtrudniejszy - podczas wielkiego finału serialu nastąpi zwrot akcji, przeciągający i tak mocno wyeksponowane ostatnie starcie. * 27=1314/Pomyśl przez chwilę, debilu - jeżeli wymaga tego fabuła, bohaterowie w trzy sekundy rozwiążą nawet całkiem skomplikowane zagadki. Oczywiście, kiedy pojawi się już legenda, to na nic nie wpadną, póki nie będzie za późno, chociaż znajdzie się zawsze kilka osób z podpowiedziami dla nich. * Stary mędrzec - kolejny realistyczny trop. Informacji o legendzie dostarczać będą bohaterom starsze, bardziej doświadczone osoby. * Wierni szeregowi - niskiej rangi żołnierze organizacji, nawet jeżeli tu i ówdzie się postawią, to raczej pozostaną przy swoim niezbyt sympatycznym szefie do samego końca, o ile ich coś wcześniej nie wyrżnie w pień. * Masowa egzekucja - by podkreślić okrucieństwo jakiegoś złego, wystarczy, żeby autor dał mu zatłuc cały oddział własnych ludzi. * Superefektywne beczki - najefektywniejszy sposób kończenia cudzego życia. Polega na wysadzeniu danego osobnika w powietrze, oddając strzał w kierunku stojących koło niego beczek. Może kumulować się z tropem Nie umarł, jeśli nie było efektów specjalnych. * Bardzo kliszowe teksty i sytuacje - zdarzenia i dialogi pojawiające się hurtowo w niemal wszystkich produkcjach, np. skradanie się z piosenką Kolory w tle czy teksty w stylu spadam stąd, nic tu po mnie czy też no to rzeczywiście wulgarny przymiotnik. * Dexter - postać pojawiająca się w każdym sezonie serialu. Charakteryzuje się przeważnie, z dość oczywistych względów, sporą żywotnością. Niekiedy zdarzają się wyjątki, związane z tropem Nawiedziny. * I tak zdechniesz, więc gadaj, co wiesz - złapany na koniec walki pachołek zostanie przesłuchany przez zwycięzcę. Pod groźbą zabicia przekaże mu informacje, po czym najpewniej i tak umrze. * Foch Galahada - misja głównych bohaterów zostaje sztucznie przedłużona przez losową wymówkę ze strony siły wyższej. * Wasi starzy to dopiero mieli zajebiste pomysły - personalia postaci częstokroć składają się z przynajmniej jednego losowego, najczęściej angielskiego, słowa. * Niezawodne spadochrony - nawet w piekle spadochrony okazują się być najlepszym środkiem transportu na dalekie odległości. * Pamiętnik - szczególna cecha przeróbek mocno inspirowanych Wojnami Klanów. W opisie pojawią się wpisy z pamiętnika jednej lub więcej postaci, częstokroć spoilerując bezlitośnie treść odcinka. * Musisz jeszcze pocierpieć - jeżeli dana postać ma przegrać jakieś epickie starcie, ale fabuła wymaga od niej pozostania przy życiu, to zostanie po fakcie uwięziona przez przeciwnika, bo scenarzysta nie ma lepszego pomysłu na wątek, który urozmaici jego czas antenowy. Głupawka taka znacznie częściej łapie tych złych. * Druga młodość - sędziwy wiek w żadnym wypadku nie jest przeszkodą do tego, by spuścić łomot grupie przeciwników, nawet jeśli jest to bardzo liczna grupa. * SLAYER, KURWA! - standard nowych seriali. Muzyka w nich wykorzystywana to najczęściej zespoły thrash, a nawet death metalowe (rzadziej pospolity heavy). Najczęściej stosowane zespoły dziś to: Judas Priest, Rage, Slayer, Kreator, Anthrax, Megadeth czy Motorhead. Związku z tym także montaż jest o wiele szybszy podczas walk. * Krótka żałoba - jeśli w oddziale zginie któryś z jego członków (nawet jeśli mówimy o dotychczasowym dowódcy), to drużyna szybko dojdzie do siebie i z uśmiechem na twarzy będzie dalej pokonywać oddziały przeciwnika. * Bar poprawny politycznie - obsługa barów (albo sam barman) zazwyczaj ma na głowie fryzurę Afro i okulary w stylu "Disco" (albo w innej kolorystyce). * Gerszowska stal - trop pokrewny do Dextera. Postać pozbawiona jakichkolwiek nadnaturalnych zdolności bez mrugnięcia okiem przetrwa regularne wystrzeliwywanie daleko poza mapę przez przeciwnika. Czyni to jej śmierć, jeżeli nastąpi, za trudną do uzasadnienia. * Skyfall - organizacja desygnowana przede wszystkim do przegrywania w kółko i w kółko, zwłaszcza, jeżeli trzeba pokazać siłę jakiejś innej, świeżo ujawnionej organizacji. * Znowu ucieka - przeciągnięcie wątku poprzez zakończenie pozornie rozstrzygającej bitwy ucieczką danego osobnika. Pościg częstokroć obfituje w zwroty akcji. * Syndrom Parkera - inkorporacja postaci występujących w grach z serii do fabuły seriali, np. Colan i Chevan Parkerowie czy Błotniak Rewolwerowiec. Uwaga - nie dotyczy to korzystania z losowo generowanych imion. * Wielki wyczyn - walka składająca się z wielu faz. Podczas każdej bohaterowie mierzą się z falą przywoływanych przeciwników, z reguły indywidualnych postaci. Starcia takie z reguły odbywają się na mapie Kraina zapomniana przez robale. * Wcale nie taki happy-end - standard starych seriali. Zazwyczaj na napisach końcowych przygrywają spokojne, czasem balladowe utwory, nawet pomimo szczęśliwego zakończenia. W nowszych przeróbkach - głównie u Ziomaletta - odchodzi się od tego schematu, dodając podczas napisów końcowych utwór m. in. AC/DC czy Metalliki. * Myślicie, że to koniec? Jeszcze czego! - przed napisami końcowymi, po opowiedzeniu dalszych losów bohaterów, zazwyczaj pojawia się plansza sugerująca kolejny sezon, często doprawiona głosem syntezatora IVO. * Nocne marki - w starych przeróbkach obowiązywała zasada, że finałowe starcia zawsze odbywały się w nocy. Tylko nieliczni byli w stanie złamać tą zasadę, a w nowszych przeróbkach tylko niektóre walki finałowe odbywają się w nocy. * List - jeżeli brakuje lepszego pomysłu na rozwój fabuły, zwłaszcza na początku, bohaterowie znajdą wskazówki w dogodnie pozostawionym na pustej przestrzeni liście. * Uciążliwa pacyfistka - postać, najczęściej żeńska, która jest zaplątana w przebieg akcji, ale sama nie potrafi walczyć, przez co wymaga ochrony. Bywa, że nie pomaga swojej sprawie. * Rębacz/SolidGrinch - postać silniejsza od innych. Często bywa obiektem żartów. * Skryte fascynacje - trop raczej przeznaczony dla filmów o przerabiaczach. W takowym może zdarzyć się scena, w której zostanie wyjawiona skryta fascynacja jednego z bohaterów jakąś aktorką. Wiąże się to też z tym, że często owa postać broni honoru owej aktorki, jeśli zostanie obrażona przez jednego z antagonistów. * Generał Malikowski - postać przewijająca się w każdym sezonie, która zleca głównej drużynie bohaterów przeróżne misje, od "przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj" do "zlikiwidujcie głównego złego". Potrafi samemu, gdyż jego armia nie jest zbyt kompetentna, pokonać wrogich oponentów, albo w inny sposób wydostać się z opresji. W przeciwieństwie do tropu Krótkie życie członków Rady Bezpieczeństwa, żywotność takiej postaci jest niezwykle wysoka, co wiąże się też z tropem Gerszowska stal. Ostatecznie może zginąć z ręki głównego złego blisko finału (oczywiście w walce), o czym główna drużyna może nawet się nie dowiedzieć. * Z jednego uniwersum do drugiego - autor może zainkorporować bohaterom imiona z innych gier, filmów, seriali, a nawet realnego świata. Kategoria:Tropoja Kategoria:Wulgarne